Dazzies
by death mega sega
Summary: Cheese and Charmy find a speail kind of love. After a fight with Eggman. And Mighty is naging at him to say it. but when a walk though the park turns to portal mayham and drags Cheese though. Charmy will have to admit his feelngs. chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Dazzies**_

By: **_Death Mega Sega_**

Death Mega Sega here, I'm riding on the bus. You know... school the same as always. I sit here in my set, the kids are talking, by the way... What time is it? Oh, now I'm at at the school. Still on the bus and still woundering what to write . I love my life, it's just rap that needs to go out the WINDOW! But in any cause I wantta go home. Am I still a live? Any who, just read. Out of my bordom.

**DISCLAIMER:**I do NOT own Sonic the hegdehog

I set hear in te medow. I really like to look at the flowers. Expechally the dazzies. I'm olny a little girl. Infact I'm 2 and a half years old. In a few weeks I'll be 3, but I don't care. Only Mommy and Daddy understand me. Sometimes benig a chao just SUCKS!

"Cheese come inside for lunch," Cream calls from the house. "Chao," Cheese says leaving her thouths behind. Cheese walks though the door. "Chao chao?" Cheese asked. "Raviolly," Cream answered. Cream made raviolly sometimes, but it tasted really **BAD**! Tails faced looked at the floor and asked, "Are you cooking it? Cream." "Why do you need to know?" Cream asked hoping to beable to yell at him. "Well, I really like your cooking Cream, It's just..." Tails said. "Your not hunger, You want to cook jumbo agian." Cream said. "No. It's just when you cook raviolly, It taste really, REALLY bad." Tails said clamly. "Thank you for being honest with me, Tails. And just so you know Tikal is cooking dinner," Cream said. "Just for tonight, Right?" Tails said. "Axally... Tikal is going to be cooking all week. Just think of it as trival food week," Cream said. "All week!" Tails said.

After Cream and Tails had there confersion about the weeks dinner. Tikal was finsh cooking raviolly. Everyone sat down and ate dinner. Tikal's raviolly was good, even better than Cream's cooking sometimes. "Tikal, I didn't know you could cook," Sonic said. "Well, Thank you," Tikal said, "and if you need to know you could've asked Knuckles." After everyone had finish their lunch, Eggman had attacked the citiy, jet agian. Tails flew Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Tikal. Espio had weny with Charmy, yes Vector was with them.

And Cream and Cheese were left at home. "You know Cheese; I like this place, but I miss my Mother. You remeber Mother, don't you?" Cream stated.

**Cheese's P.O.V.:**

I guess mommy has a piont, Vinella is very nice. After all she is basicly my Gramma. She would allways tell me about when my mommy was a baby, allthough mommy is only 6, she lives with Sonic, Amy, Daddy, and sometimes Kuckles and Tikal. But that only because the Chief and Chaos had kicked them off the island for 2 mounths. They'll leave at the end of the week any way. And the Chaotix live in the Myistic Ruins. They eat take-out...ALOT! But that's only because Espio nevers puts his mind into cooking. Is "Espio" even his real name? "knuckles" isn't Knuckles real name, he told us that. All well, I guess some people don't want to talk about their real names.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- DMS:Hi, Death Mega Sega saying review this chapter.

Cheese:Chao chao chao chao Chao Chao chao chao?

DMS:I don't know all I know is that someone esles POV doesn't start next chapter.

Cheese:Chao chao.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dazzies**_

By: **_Death Mega Sega_**

_**Chapter 2**_

DMS:Hi, incase your woundering what DMS means; it means Death mega Sega and Cheese is not here, Thank God! She was getting anoiing with the "Chao, chao" it agraves me!

(Charmy comes in room)

Charmy:Ya, need me for this chapter?

DMS:No. I just you over here to waste your and my time.

Charmy:Then why would you call me over her, When your suppose to be doing **_Dazzies_**!

DMS:Charmy, you idiot! Ofcouse I need you for this chapter!

Charmy:You inoining Mother Mucker!

DMS:What's a "mother mucker"?

Charmy:Oh... sorry I ment to say Mother F(beep)er.

DMS:Gasp Charmy... Cheese is in the closet and you're standing here with that kinda language.

Charmy:crosses arms Why is Cheese in the closet? raises eye-brow

DMS:Um... I didn't knock her out, tye her up, bone and gang her if that's what your thinking?

Charmy is mad and starts chasing Death Mega Sega with a broom

DMS:I do NOT own Sonic. OW! That hurts. high voice HELP ME! HELP ME!

After everyone gets back from fighting Eggman. We join the Chaotix, only to see Vector somb down at his desk to look at the time.

"Um... 9:30 P.M." Vector says.

"Charmy it's time for you to go to bed," Espio says after hearing the time.

"Owl, bed time already. Can't I stay up a little bit later?" Charmy asked. He doesn't like to go to bed on acount that his is 8 p.m. and Espio's is indeed 9:30 p.m.

"No, Charmy even younge detetives have to go to sleep sometimes." Espio states, "So a bed time and cuvuie you shall have."

"But we been fighting Eggman all day," Charmy says.

"Ya, but you're still going to bed," Espio says as he points to the cambinet. In wich Charmy sleeps in.

"Wich reminds me, Espio it's your bed time to," Vector states. Espio is only a teenager, so bed seems wores to him. Charmy just anored it and went into the cambinet.

"So, why are you still standing here, go take a bath and than go to bed younge man, " Vector sad.

"Why do i have to take a bath now? When Charmy takes a bath in the morning, and while you take a bath in the middle of the day?" Espio complained. Espio all ways hates the sound of the word "_BATH_".

Charmy's POV

I don't care anyway and I'm never really don't know were he sleeps. He prombly sleeps in the couner or in one of thoose locked doors. That they never let me in. But I'm working on unlock picking the doors any- way. By the way, I'm listening to Vector' and Espio's confersantion.

Back.

"Now, now Espio, I know you hate baths but remember what I told you," Vector stated. Espio prop himself up as if he was going to make a speech.

Then he spoke, "I'm a chameleon not the child of a cat and a croc and that you and Cassady are not my pereints and you two are not married." Once done, Espio crossed his arms and powned, like a 5 year-old boy.

"Espio, I know that look," Vector said, "And let me tell ya, I don't like it." Vector's face was dead serious now.

Charmy's POV

I've never see Vector's face dead sereious before. Nor less that he raised Espio. And who's Cassady? Vector had now sent Espio to bath.

"Charmy, go to bed!" Vector said as he tapped the cambinet door. Charmy flew out of the cambinet and over to Vector. "Charmy didn't I just tell you to go to bed?" Vector asked.

"Yes, but I have a question," Charmy said. "And if I'd ever had a question, Knuckles told me to ask it."

"Okay, what is it?" Vector asked. 'this can't be good' Vector thought.

"Who's Cassady?" Charmy asked, no shame to name. Vector pused for a moment.

"You over heard my talk with Espio didn't you?" Vector asked. Charmy nodded. "Well Cassady is, welll was my girlfriend." Vector confesed.

"What happen?" Charmy asked, tilting his haed. He was really wanting to know about it.

"Um…" was Vector's resonse.

"Her mean, old, jerk of a fathern therbind them from dating or even seeing each other," Espio voice came from up stairs. Charmy turned his head to see Espio walking down stairs in a rob with his name on it. Espio open the closet and pulled out a pair of pjs.

Charmy's face went sad as he spoke, "Let me guess, go to bed and stop asking questions.

"Na, you can ask as many questions as long as you go to bed after words," Espio stated.

Charmy's Face went from sad little bee to the happiest bee alive! "Ok! Then how do you know all this?" he asked.

"I was 6 when it happened." Espio answered.

"But I thought you where 9 when you meant Vector," Charmy stated.

DMS:I NOT doing the CRCT!serious face It's NO laughing matter…normal face But any who. Ha, Ha, Ha. You stupid CRCT with your questions and what not. Charmy is still trying to kill me bay the way. Back to story. I also skipped the rest of the confurstion.

_**Next morning**_

Everyone in the Chaotix Agetcy just wanted to sleep the day away. Even little Charmy, who was missing his morning cartoons. But Charmy woke up anyway. He always takes a bath in the morning. There was just one problem. Everyone else was still sleeping and when Charmy checked the clock it was 5:00 AM! Charmy couldn't believe it. So he got a cup a water and plashed it in his face. The water plashes all over his face! Then he does some weird thing that guys do when consulting football. Next Charmy looks at the clock.

"Whaaa!..." Charmy screams. He was sceared to DEATH!

Espio had always told him if a boy wakes up early… that boy would die.

"I to young to die!" Charmy paniced. "I haven't even wrote my will jet!" He started running around the kitchen screaming in fear. Espio came out of his bed room and then Vector came out of his bed room. They walked into the kitchen.

"Charmy, why are you screaming? Is there a bug in the house or something?" Espio asked.

"Espio it's 5:02 AM!" Charmy paniced.

"Charmy, did Espio tell you that if a boy wakes up early, he would die?" Vector asked. Charmy nodded. Vector look at Espio. "I can believe you told him that!" Vector said.

"What?" Espio said confused. "You told me that!" Vector plopped out laughing.

"You still believe that whole 'a boy that wakes u early, well soon die' mombo- chumbo!" Vector teased with asmile.

"Yes," Espio said. "But I found a loop-pool."

"Oh, really, then what is it?" Vector asked.

"Easy, don't go to sleep. Just put on your party cloths, and go out all night, come back, get in your pjs, and go to bed." Espio Explained.

"Espio, I told you that so you'd go to sleep!" Vector yelled.

"Does this mean I'm not going to die?" Charmy asked.

"Yes Charmy, you're not going to die. But Espio is in big trouble for going out past curefue!" Vector said with his "ya better run" tone.

Charmy's POV

Et- o Espio is in so much trouble. I wounder if Vector is going to strangle him like he does me. If he does, I'm getting my canmra! But for now I'm going to sleep in the cambinet.

Charmy than goes to his room. Espio's face full of fear. Vector looks at Espio.

"Do I need to nail your window shot again?" Vector asked.

"No," Espio replied looking at the ground.

"Go to bed, before I call you by your real name." Vector said pointing to Espio's bed room. Espio ran up to his room and went to sleep. Charmy was still lestening to their talk.

"Go to bed! Bee-boy!" Vector said. He soon kicked the cambinet to let Charmy know he wasn't playing around.

"Good night!" Charmy said as he went to sleep.

DSM: I'm ending here. Don't kill me for ending this chapter like this.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dazzies**_

By: **_Death Mega Sega_**

_**Chapter 3**_

Knock Knock

a sound came from the door. Charmy flew out of the cambnete.

"Hold on," Charmy said wiping the sleepies out of his eyes.

Knock Knock

It came again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Charmy said. "Gees can't you wait tell I get to the door." Charmy had finally reached the door. Charmy was always slow moving in the morning. Charmy had open the door to yell. "What on British World do you want! You bloody…" Charmy stop in mid sentence, with a British atcecet. He was yelling at his friend, Mighty.

"Hi Charmy! Say I didn't know you were British." Mighty said as he held out his hands for a "Welcome back hug".

"You do know you don't have to knock, just let yourself in." Charmy said as he gave his friend a welcome back hug.

"Well, you know I like to noteafie that I'm home. Hay, where's Vector and Espio?" Mighty asked.

"Sleeping," Charmy replied.

"Hay, ya wanna play some video games?" Mighty asked.

"You bet!" Charmy said happily. So they went on to play '**_Golden Axe_**' a Sega game, and 5 rounds later. Mighty has already beat Charmy. "No fair! What happen to going easy on me?" Charmy complained.

"Hay, you said, 'I want to be treated like a big boy, Not a baby,' Right?" Mighty questioned with a smile.

"Can I be treated like a baby now?" Charmy asked.

"That depends. Do you want me to Knuckles over here and tell him you said that?" Mighty asked.

"NO!" Charmy yelled.

"Don't worry." Mighty said with a wave of his hand. "I'm not going to tell. Hay, what time is it?" Charmy look at the clock.

"Oh, No!" Charmy yelled. Mighty looked at him confused. "It's almost 12 O' clock!" Charmy flipped over the couch side and ran to the londrey basket and grabbed a towel.

"Hay, Charmy, what's the rush?" Mighty asked. Espio came out of his room and looked at Mighty and a freaking out Charmy.

"Charmy shouldn't you have already bath and left for your…" Espio thought for a moment. "what ever you called it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know! Where's the bath?" Charmy asked earliy.

"There's one in your room upstairs." Espio said. "Now go bath and go to what ever you called it."

"Thanks," Charmy hugged Espio and ran to bath. Mighty look at Espio confused.

"What's up with him?" Mighty asked.

"He's going on a date with Cheese," Vector answered coming out of his room.

"Cheese?" Mighty questioned as he laughed at the thought. "Why is Charmy going on a date with food?" Mighty was fixing to die from laugher.

"No. Cheese is a chao." Espio explained.

"Oh. I thought you were talking about food." Mighty said. Charmy than ran out of is room., still putting on his clothes.

"I got to get my ass out the door now so see ya later!" Charmy yelled running out the door.

Ok. This is the end of this chappy. Sorry for the wait!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dazzies**_

By: **_Death Mega Sega_**

_**Chapter 4**_

Cheese's Pov.

Aw… Charmy is a bit late. And I was all set to go out and have fun. And mommy wasn't coming with me for once. I got all dressed up for… NOTHING! I fell like an old gum rapper thrown on the ground! When I see him again, I'm gonna…

Ding dong

Um, who is that?

"Cheese, Charmy is here." Mommy called. He's here! He's here! I didn't dought him for a second. I ran to the door, forgetting I could fly. When I saw him, I felt like laughing but that would've been mean. He was still faceting his helmet with a smile. His shoes weren't even tied jet. He look like a fag. But to me he looked like a smiling idiot price, My smiling idiot price.

"Sorry I'm late." Charmy said breaking me out of my day dream. "So are you ready to go to the park?"

"Chao chao." I answer.

"Charmy make sure Cheese is home by 6 pm." Mommy said.

"Got it Cream." Charmy said. Me and Charmy started to walk to the park. I could tell that today would be the best day of my life. I was walking right beside Charmy. Wait, what's wrong with me. I've never felt like this before. I felt like blushing. Charmy grabbed my hand. My face turn a bright red.

"Let me guess. You're worried because it's your first time going somewhere without Cream. I understand you're a bit scared. I've felt like that before, It was my first day of school. Knuckles normally treated me like his little boy. He always had me in his site." Charmy went on and on. At least until we got to the park with a food stand. I was very hungry so I togged on his arm. "Oh, you're hungry, well so am I." I smiled my usual smile. We order our launch and I ate quickly. Charmy pay first and then ate it. We continued walking through the park. Everything is wonderful!

DMS: yeah for now.

Tails: What are you up to now?

DMS: inoince face nothin'.

Tails: I don't trust you.

DMS: Whatever. I don not own anything to do with Sonic the hedgehog and if I did… Eggman would be burned at the stake!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dazzies**_

By: **_Death Mega Sega_**

_**Chapter 5**_

DMS: Hi! We're back and Cheese, Take it away.

Cheese: Chao chao chao chao. (Death Mega Sega doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog)

--------

Charmy's POV

Wow… Cheese seems to be having a good time. I thought she be mad at me because I was late. I guess she's just happy I showed up. You know what they say… 'Better late than never,' so I guess everything is gonna be okay. Wait, why is she sniffing around? Well what ever it is I hope it not me. Oh… great! She's sniffing me! It's this deodorant, it probably smells like crap! I better say something.

"Um, is something wrong Cheese?" I asked nervously.

"Chao, chao chao chao chao?" Cheese asked sweetly.

"Um…" At that Cheese wrote something down and handed it to me. I took it and began to read it.

It said, "Are you wearing deodorant? And do you know what it smells like?"

"Um… yes I am wearing deodorant, but I don't know what it smells like. It smells like crap doesn't it?" I said stupidly. Cheese giggled a bit and handed me another damn note. And I skimmed through it not even reading it.

It said, "You smell like dazzies."

"I know I smell like crap." I stated. Cheese pointed to the note, witch drew my eyes to it as I read it aloud. "You smell like dazzies.' I paused. "I smell like dazzies?" Cheese nodded. "Well, that's what I get for making my own deodorant." I sighed.

Cheese laughed and I guess she wanted to play tag, because she tagged me and ran off. Saying, "Chao chao!" with a smile, so I chased her all over the park, we were running passed trees, rocks, a few rivers… I almost had her. Cheese was about to hit a side of a cave.

"Cheese look out a cave!" I shouted. Cheese turned her head in front of her but couldn't stop her speed!

"CHAAOOO!" She screamed. Suddenly a portal came out of nowhere! And Cheese went right though it!

------

DMS: Okay… cliffhanger!

Charmy: Where's Cheese! What have you done with her!

DMS: One, she's in the next chapter. Two, I've done nothing to her but out her life in mortal danger!

Charmy: funny ancient You filfy swin! I will kill you!

DMS: That's nice!

Charmy: still funny ancient you sick little monkey!

DMS: here's the link to where I got the lines Charmy yelled at me. http/ Trust me it's funny but it's danny phantom.


End file.
